


Blizzard fun

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Kitchen Sex, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex EVERYWHERE, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stap-on, blizzard, lesbian smut, riding the readers face, sex against a glass door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Hey can I please request a smutty wanda X reader one shot where they're roommates and there's a blizzard and so they're locked in their house for a weekend and they get bored and end up deciding to have sex in every room in their house. If wanda could at some point ride the readers face and also fuck fuck her from behind with a strap on against a window that would be awesome. Thank you, I love your stuff. Xxxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard fun

It was nine in the morning when it started snowing and eleven in the morning when they announced it turned into a blizzard. I had nothing planned today so being trapped in my apartment was no big deal. By twelve in the afternoon my roommate and best friend Wanda joined me in the living room. She laid her head across my lap on the couch and stared up at me.

"Can I help you?"

"Y/n I'm bored and cold" Wanda whined. I put the book that I was reading down on the coffee table and started stroking Wanda's hair.

"Well what do you want to do Wanda"

"Cuddle to keep me warm?" She gave me the most adorable face.

"Come here" Wanda sat on my lap so her legs were around my waist and latched onto my upper body. Not thinking much if it I started running my fingers up and down her spine. I heard Wanda moan into my neck as she subtly moved her hips against mine. Her little action caused me to grip her above her ass and started moving her a little faster. Wanda started moaned louder against my neck and without even realizing it we were dry humping each other.

"Y/n" Wanda whimpered. Lifting her head slightly I leaned in and kissed her. It was slow and intimate not like our movements which have turned rough and needy. With one swift thrust I came undone.

"Wanda ahhh" I came. I knew she was close just by looking at me but I stopped her movement.

"Y/n why did you stop me, I was almost close" I didn't respond, instead I moved us so I was laying down and she was on top of me.

"I want you to ride my face Wanda" Wanda sadden face turned into lust again as she removed her pajama pants and underwear. She used the back of the couch to help her balance herself as she lowered herself onto my face. Hooking my arms around her thighs and started to fuck her with my tongue.

"Oh yes y/n, just like that." Wanda moaned as she moved against my face. She started clinging onto the couch as I hummed inside her. "Y/n keep doing that" as she wished I hummed inside her and I felt her juices making its way into my mouth. "YES Y/N" breathing heavily she looked down at me in awe before getting off the couch. "Come with me" Wanda dragged me into the kitchen.

"What are we doing in here?" Wanda didn't respond, instead she lifted me onto the countertop. Spreading my legs Wanda licked my clothed pussy before she removed my pajama pants and underwear. With hunger in her eyes she mimicked my actions from a little while ago on me. "Wanda" I threw my head back as I let Wanda have her way with my pussy.

"You're so sweet y/n, why haven't we done this before" Wanda asked before going back to work on my clit.

"Fuck I don't know, shit a little to the left . . . . YES YES YES WANDA ! ! !" I held onto the countertop as I become came. Wanda came back up and kissed me before wrapping my legs around her waist.

We fucked in every single room in our apartment and I mean EVERYWHERE. We finally entered the last room of the apartment, Wanda's room.

"I want to use a strap-on on you and I want to fuck you against the sliding glass door so everyone can see. Ok?"

"Ok" I said softly. While I waited for Wanda to put on the strap-on I looked out her window. I saw nothing but snow out there. Wanda got ahold of my hips and bent me over enough that I rested my hands on the window.

"Ready?"

"Yes" Wanda swiftly pushed herself in me and started fucking me lovingly against the sliding glass door. "Wanda" I breathlessly said as I let do whatever she wanted with my body.

"Y/n can I go faster ?"

"Yes" Wanda started to pick up the pace until she had my upper body pressed against the sliding glass door. "Wanda I'm so close fuck me HARDER".

"My y/n cum please, cum one last-"

"WANDA ! ! !" I interrupted her as I came, my head resting on the glass door. Wanda soon pulled out and took off the strap-on. She joined me as I looked out and saw the wind blowing the snow in the air.

"Come on y/n let's see if for some off chance the power is back on " Wanda guided me to her bed and tried to turn on the tv but failed.

"Oh well I guess we have to think of more ways to keep ourselves occupied"

"Like this" I began kissing Wanda again. Soon we started get into it again and did another round of fucking around the apartment.


End file.
